Ebon Hawk
Die Ebon Hawk war ein aufgerüstetes und stark modifiziertes Frachtschiff zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege. Zeitweise war die Hawk ein Schiff der Exchange, im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ging es in den Besitz des Jedi Revan über. Fünf Jahre nach Vernichtung der Sternenschmiede kehrte die Hawk aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück, worauf die Verbannte das Kommando über das Schiff übernahm. Aufbau, Ausstattung und Technik [[Bild:EbonHawkKarte.jpg|left|thumb|230px|Der Innenbereich der Ebon Hawk.]] Die Ebon Hawk war ein typisches Schmugglerschiff mit verschiedenen Geheimfächern und weiteren Überraschungen. Mit genügend Stau- und Frachtraum war die Hawk mit einer kleinen Ladefläche oder auch Garage dazu in der Lage beispielsweise ein Swoop-Bike, wie Davik es während des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs tat, unterzubringen. Die Außenhülle der Garage wurde während des Angriffes der Harbinger völlig zerstört. Sie wurde aber von den Minen-Droiden von Peragus wieder repariert, doch sah man der Hawk trotz der vielen Reparaturen deutlich an, dass sie eine Menge durchgemacht hatte. Von dieser Ladefläche, die direkt an die Rampe des Schiffes anschloss und auch noch mit einer Werkbank ausgestattet war, führte noch ein Gang zu dem Steuerbord-Schlafraum, welcher drei Betten beherbergte. Unter dem hintersten Bett stieß man auch schon auf eines der Geheimfächer der Hawk. Der andere Gang von der Rampe aus leitete direkt zum Hauptladeraum, in welchem in der Mitte eine große Konsole, die als Navigationscomputer und Holoprojektor diente, installiert war. Des Weiteren beinhaltete der Raum genügend Sitzplätze, so dass die ganze Besatzung darin Versammlungen halten und über ihre nächsten Schritte diskutieren konnte. Gleich daran angebracht war ein Lagerraum, der für kleinere Fracht genügte. Folgte man vom Hauptladeraum einem langen gang weiter, so gelangte man erst zum Kommunikationsraum, wo unter anderem die Kontrollen der Sicherheitskameras waren, und wenig später zum Cockpit des Schiffes. Neben dem Piloten- und Co-Pilotensitz waren hier noch zwei weitere Sitzgelegenheiten hinter ihnen angebaut. Auch die Karte der Galaxis, mit der der nächste Bestimmungsort festgelegt werden konnte, hatte ihren Platz im Cockpit. Ein weiterer Gang vom Hauptladeraum verlief zu dem Backbord-Schlafraum, wo ebenfalls, wie im Steuerbord-Schlafraum drei Betten untergebracht waren. Von dort aus kam man, sollte man dem Gang in die andere Richtung folgen, zum geräumigen Frachtraum, der ähnlich groß wie die Garage war. Bestens für größere Fracht geeignet, bot der Frachtraum noch ein codegesteuertes Geheimfach. Dieses wurde vor allem von Davik Kangs Angestellten zum Schmuggel von Gewürzen verwendet und öffnete sich mit dem Code „Red-47“. Vom Frachtraum aus ein Stück weiter führten zwei Gänge, die zum einen zu der Krankenstation gingen, welche zwar nur ein Bett und keinen Koltotank beherbergte, jedoch für alle ernsthaften Verletzungen ausreichende Behandlungsmöglichkeiten bot. Gegenüber der Krankenstation gab es einen kleinen Aufzug, mit dem man zur Außenhülle der Hawk gelangte. Der andere Gang brachte einem zum Maschinenraum des Schiffes mit dem etwas eigensinnigen Hyperraumantrieb. Des Weiteren war die Ebon Hawk mit zwei Geschütztürmen, die gegen besonders schnelle Jäger doch etwas zu träge reagierten, und zwei Laserkanonen ausgestattet. Die primären Systeme des Schiffes wurden des Öfteren stark modifiziert und ihre Schilde waren so gut wie undurchdringlich. Die original Klassifikationen sowie die Firma, welche das Schiff erbauten sind deshalb auch unbekannt. Höchstwahrscheinlich wurde das ursprüngliche Schiff aus vielen verschiedenen Modellen zusammen gebaut und auch die meisten Komponenten, von dem Navigationssystem bis hin zu dem leistungsfähigen Hyperantriebssystem, wurden offensichtlich umgebaut, wenn nicht sogar gestohlen. So musste das Schiff bereits viele Schmuggler als Besitzer gehabt haben, auch wenn Davik als einziger von ihnen bekannt war. Die Registrierungsnummer der Hawk lautete 34-P7JK. Bekannt ist noch, dass die ID-Signatur des Schiffes mindestens einmal geändert wurde. Mit seinem überwältigenden Steuerungssystem war der Frachter dazu in der Lage die die noch so wendigen und schnellen Schiffe der Republik oder der Sith abzuhängen. Davik selbst beschrieb die Ebon Hawk als das schnellste Schiff der Galaxis und sie wurde zweifellos zu dieser Zeit als dieses angesehen. Im Laufe seiner Existenz verdiente sich die Hawk einen legendären Ruf und nicht selten kam es vor, dass sie von fremden Bewohnern der Galaxis erkannt wurde. Geschichte Über die Herkunft der Ebon Hawk ist so gut wie nichts bekannt, doch wurden ihre vielen verschiedenen Besitzer, die sie im Laufe der Zeit hatte, oft für Schmuggler, Piraten oder gar Sklavenhändler gehalten. Bekannt ist jedoch, dass die Hawk auf dem republikanischen Planeten Transel registriert wurde, daher wurden ihre Besitzer stets als Bürger der Galaktischen Republik angesehen. Angeblich gehörte die Hawk auch eine Zeit lang Ratrin Vhek, dem das Schiff während eines Routinefluges gegen Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege im Mid Rim gestohlen wurde. Besonders oft wurde das Schiff auf dem Planeten Korriban gesichtet, zeitweise sogar fast wöchentlich, meist allerdings auch jedes Mal mit neuen Besitzern. In der einzigen Kolonie des Planeten Dreshdae machten Mika Dorin und Ziagrom in der dortigen Cantina des Öfteren Geschäfte mit diesen Besitzern. Mika hielt sie, trotz ihres schlechten Rufes, alle im Grunde für anständige Leute mit einem ebenso guten Charakter, mit welchen man gerne Verhandelte, jedenfalls lieber als mit den dort ansässigen Sith. Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Während des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs diente die Hawk dem Verbrecherlord der Tauschhändler des Planeten Taris, Davik Kang, als Schmugglerschiff. Über die Umstände wie er an das Schiff gelangt war, ist bisher jedoch nichts gewiss. Extra für sein neues Schiff ließ Davik die besten und hochmodernsten Sicherheitssysteme installieren, um jeden Preis für ihren Schutz zu sorgen. Von seinen Angestellten flog sie viele Aufträge in die verschiedensten Teile der Galaxis. Einer dieser Angestellten war der Pilot Hudrow, der die Hawk im Jahr 3956 VSY flog. Doch zog Hudrow Daviks Zorn auf sich, als er etwas von einer Ladung Gewürz stahl, und so wurde er schließlich in Daviks Anwesend in Gefangenschaft genommen und gefoltert. Flucht von Taris Mit der Machtübernahme der Sith über Taris sah sich Davik bald schlechteren Zeiten gegenüber. Durch den Absturz einiger Rettungskapseln auf die Planetenoberfläche, in denen sich unter anderen die Jedi Bastila Shan aufhielt, wurde ganz Taris von der restlichen Galaxis isoliert. Wegen ihrer Stärke im Umgang mit der Kampfmeditation konnte Darth Malak nicht Gefahr laufen Bastila vom Planeten entkommen zu lassen, weshalb auch die Ebon Hawk vorerst still stand. Davik beauftragte nun den Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo für ihn die Abflugcodes, mit denen man die Blockade der Sith durchbrechen könnte, mit Hilfe des Astromechdroiden T3-M4, zu beschaffen. Canderous’ Loyalität Davik gegenüber war in letzter Vergangenheit jedoch geschwunden, nachdem er ihm nicht das bezahlt hatte, was er ihm eigentlich schuldig war und so verfolgte er inzwischen seine eigenen Pläne. thumb|left|[[Revan hält über Taris die Sith-Jäger in Schach.]] Er hatte jetzt vor, einfach selbst vom Planeten zu verschwinden und als Fluchtschiff wählte er die Hawk dafür aus. Er schloss sich mit dem neuen Champion des Swoop-Rennen, von dem er ziemlich beeindruckt war, zusammen. Dass es sich hierbei um den einstigen Sith-Lord Revan handelte, wusste weder Canderous noch er selbst, da sein Gedächtnis vom Jedi-Rat verändert wurde. Auch Revan wollte schnellstmöglich mit seinen Gefährten von Taris entkommen, denn er hatte sich mit Bastila zusammen getan und wollte nicht, dass sie den Sith ausgehändigt wurde. Mit Canderous Versprechen, dass er ihnen den Zugang zu Daviks Anwesend und so auch zur Ebon Hawk beschaffen würde, sobald er die Abflugcodes aus der Sith-Basis beschafft hätte, taten auch sie sich zusammen. Endlich bei Davik angekommen verhalfen sie Hudrow zur Freiheit, der ihnen aus voller Dankbarkeit die Sicherheitscodes der Hawk übergab. An den Sicherheitssystemen unbeschadet vorbei und im Hangar angekommen, musste die Gruppe entsetzt feststellen, dass Malak inzwischen die Geduld nach Bastilas Suche ausgegangen war und seine Flotte den Planeten beschoss, um ihre Flucht um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Auch Davik wollte nun schnellstens Taris verlassen und entdeckte die Diebe noch bevor sie verschwinden konnten bei seinem Schiff. Sogleich kam es zu einem Kampf, bei dem Davik jedoch unterlag und sein Leben verlor. Revan und seine Gefährten verschwendeten keine Zeit mehr und starteten umgehend mit der Hawk in den Raum, wo sie die Blockade durchbrachen und schließlich noch rechtzeitig der gewaltigen Zerstörung des Planeten entgingen. Mit Carth Onasi als Pilot und Revan an den Geschützen wich die Hawk noch einigen Sith-Jägern aus, worauf sie nach Dantooine floh, damit Bastila dort den Jedi-Rat treffen konnte. Auf der Suche nach den Sternenkarten Sicher im Hangar der Jedi-Enklave untergebracht, verweilte die Hawk die nächste Zeit auf dem idyllischen Planeten, während Revan seine Ausbildung im Umgang mit der Macht erneut abschloss. Nachdem er sie beendet hatte, erkundeten Revan und Bastila einige alte Ruinen, wo sie ein uraltes Artefakt entdeckten, welches ein Teil einer sogenannten Sternenkarte war. Mit den restlichen vier Teilen vervollständigt sollte sie den Weg zu einer Sternenschmiede weisen, bei der es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um den Grund für die Überlegenheit der Sith in diesem Krieg handelte. So sandte der Rat Revan und seine Gefährten aus, die Sternenkarte zusammen zu fügen und die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören. Nun auch mit der Cathar-Jedi Juhani an Bord begab sich die Gruppe mit der Hawk auf die Suche. Dabei passierten sie unter anderem die Planeten Tatooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk und Korriban. [[Bild:Enklave-Landeplatz.jpg|thumb|right|Die Hawk in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine.]] Schon kurz nach Aufbruch bemerkte der Wookiee Zaalbar, dass sich jemand, der nicht zu der eigentlichen Besatzung zählte, an den Essensvorräten der Hawk zu schaffen machte. Nachdem Revan davon erfuhr, sah er sich etwas genauer auf dem Schiff um und entdeckte mit Erfolg einen blinden Passagier. Das kleine Mädchen namens Sasha ot Sulem musste sich bereits auf Taris auf der Hawk versteckt und von da an auf ihr gelebt haben. Als Revan sich näher mit Sasha beschäftigte, fand er heraus, dass sie schon einmal vor längerer Zeit auf dem Schiff gewesen war. Damals hatten sie einige Mandalorianer entführt und auf der Hawk gefangen gehalten, doch war ihr die Flucht von ihren Entführern gelungen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nur bruchstückhaft Mandalorianisch sprach, gelang es Revan das Mädchen zu verstehen und noch einiges mehr über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen. So erzählte sie ihm von ihrer Heimatwelt, bei der es sich um Dantooine handelte, und dadurch konnte er mit dem Twi'lek Lur Arka Sulas Kontakt aufnehmen und Sashas Vater Rundil ot Sulem ausfindig machen. Auch kam es dazu, dass die Hawk zeitweise von Schädlingen befallen wurde, die sich im ganzen Schiff ausbreiteten. Auf Tatooine war Revan nämlich dem Kaufmann Jor Ul Kurax begegnetet, der fälschlicherweise eine Ladung mit Gizka auf der Hawk verlud. Zwar wusste er über die Schäden an der Frachtkiste, in welcher sich die kleinen Amphibien befanden, bescheid, doch hielt er es nicht für nötig sie zu beheben. Den Gizka gelang es also aus ihrer Kiste zu entkommen und nahmen das gesamte Schiff für sich ein. Glücklicherweise traf Revan etwas später auf Manaan den Selkath Nubassa, der nach exotischen Tierarten für einen zoologischen Garten suchte. Mit etwas Überredungsgeschick gelang es Revan schließlich den Selkath davon zu überzeugen die Gizka an sich zu nehmen, wodurch die Hawk wieder von den Tierchen befreit wurde. Als die Hawk den Planeten Korriban bereiste kam Revan mit dem Rodianer Lurze Kesh in ein Gespräch. Lurze hatte wohl schon vor längerer Zeit eine Lieferung Gewürze von Davik erwartet und hoffte jetzt darauf, dass Revan sich auf der Hawk nach den Gewürzen umsehen würde, damit er sie doch noch erhalten könnte. Tatsächlich fand er in einem Geheimfach die überfällige Lieferung und händigte sie umgehend Lurze aus. Endlich in den Besitz der Gewürze gekommen, bot Lurze Revan die Chance auf einen kleinen Nebenverdienst an. Er sollte dem Hutten Motta auf Tatooine eine geheimnisvolle Kiste ausliefern, allerdings riet ihm Lurze die Kiste unter keinen Umständen zu öffnen, ohne jedoch näher darauf einzugehen. Den Auftrag angenommen, wurde die Kiste auf die Hawk gebracht und mit einigen Unahnnämlichkeiten verbunden, konnte die Kiste letztendlich Motta überbracht werden und mit einigen Credits mehr im Besitz, führte die Crew der Hawk ihre Suche nach den Sternenkarten fort. In den Fängen der Leviathan Auf dem Weg zum letzten Teil der Sternenkarte geriet die Hawk in einen Hinterhalt des Admiral Saul Karath. Mit seinem Flaggschiff der Leviathan brachte er das Schiff in seine Gewalt. Eingefangen mit dem Traktorstrahl blieb der Crew nur wenig Zeit sich einen geeigneten Fluchtplan zu überlegen, bevor die Hawk von den Sith-Truppen übernommen wurde. Von ihnen wurde die Hawk gründlichst durchsucht und im Hangar schwer bewacht, während die Crew eingesperrt und gefoltert wurde. [[Bild:Leviathan_EbonHawk.jpg|thumb|left|Die Ebon Hawk entkommt der Leviathan.]] Nachdem ihnen die Flucht schließlich aus den Zellen gelungen war, begaben sich Revan, Bastila und Carth auf die Brücke, um den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren, damit die Hawk bei ihrem Startversuch nicht direkt wieder zurückgeholt würde. Der Rest der Crew machte sich währenddessen auf zum Hangar, wo sie die Hawk von den Sith-Truppen befreiten und sie schon einmal Abflugbereit machten. Zur selben Zeit war auch Darth Malak auf der Leviathan angekommen, der sich sofort zu seinem ehemaligen Meister Revan begab. Als Revan, Bastila und Carth nun den Traktorstrahl ausgeschaltet und Admiral Karath in einer Konfrontation getötet hatten, machten sie sich schnellst möglich auf zur Hawk. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf Malak auf sie und offenbarte Revan seine wahre Identität, worauf es zu einem Kampf mit den beiden kam. Um Revan und den anderen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, griff Bastila in den Kampf ein und wurde schließlich von Malak gefangen genommen. Jetzt also mit einem Crew-Mitglied weniger an Bord entkam die Hawk von der Leviathan. Doch mit Bastilas Verlust und der Gewissheit über Revans wirklichen Identität, gab es vorab einige Dinge zu klären, bevor sich die Gruppe auf die Suche nach der vierten und somit auch letzten Sternenkarte mache konnte. Nach eindeutiger Mehrheit darüber, dass der Crew Revans Vergangenheit nichts ausmachte, setzten sie die Suche bald fort, nun auch mit der Hoffnung Bastila noch rechtzeitig aus Malaks Gewalt befreien zu können. Kurze Zeit später begegnete Revan dem Händler Ziagrom auf Korriban, einem Planeten der unter der Kontrolle der Sith stand. Da er anscheinend immer Geschäfte mit den Besitzern der Ebon Hawk machte, hatte er zuletzt einen Peilsender an dem Schiff angebracht. Deswegen wusste er auch über die Auseinandersetzung von Revan mit Malak auf der Leviathan bescheid und auch über dessen wahre Identität war er informiert. So bot er Revan als Unterstützung für seinen Kampf gegen seinen einstigen Schüler seine Premium-Objekte zum Verkauf an. Ob der Peilsender jemals von der Hawk wieder entfernt oder ob er zerstört wurde ist nicht bekannt. Kampf gegen die Sith Mit der Entdeckung des letzten Teiles der Karte wurde der Gruppe endlich der Weg zur Sternenschmiede gewiesen. Nach dem Fall aus dem Hyperraum erblickte die Besatzung der Hawk noch die riesige Raumanlage, bevor sie in ihr Störfeld gerieten und Carth die Hawk auf einer unbekannten Welt unsanft notlanden musste. Dieser Absturz hatte an der Hawk allerdings einige Schäden angerichtet, weshalb es der Gruppe erst einmal galt brauchbare Ersatzteile für das Schiff aufzutreiben. Nur stellte sich bald heraus, dass sie nicht allein auf dem Planeten waren. Die Eingeborenen Rakata griffen die Gruppe bei jeder Gelegenheit an und erschwerten so ihre Suche. Nebenher musste auch noch ein Weg gefunden werden das Störfeld abzuschalten, da sie ansonsten auf dem Planeten festgehalten würden. Neben den doch eher primitiven Stämmen trat Revan jedoch bald in Kontakt mit einem anderen Stamm, der sich nicht Feindselig zeigte. Nachdem Revan das Vertrauen der Ältesten gewonnen hatte, wurde ihm gestattet ihren Tempel der Alten zu betreten, um von dort das Störfeld der Sternenschmiede deaktivieren zu können. Als ihm dies gelungen war, kam er mit schlechten Neuigkeiten zu der Ebon Hawk und seinen Freunden zurück. Bastila hatte sich mittlerweile den Sith angeschlossen, war der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen und Malaks Schülerin geworden. Doch noch gab die Gruppe die Hoffnungen ihr bezüglich nicht auf und mit den Ersatzteilen, die sie in bereits abgestürzten Schiffen auf der Oberfläche des Planeten entdeckt hatten, reparierten sie die Hawk und starteten umgehend in die schon im Orbit laufende Schlacht. [[Bild:Flucht der Hawk.jpg|thumb|right|Die Hawk konnte rechtzeitig von der Sternenschmiede fliehen.]] Sogleich wurde die Hawk von Admiral Forn Dodonna kontaktiert, die den Angriff auf die Sternenschmiede einleitete. Trotz allen Beschusses und der Überlegenheit ihrer Feinde, die durch den Einsatz von Bastilas Kampfmeditation gegen die Streitkräfte der Republik ausgelöst wurde, schaffte es die Hawk dennoch an der Raumstation an zu docken und in ihrem inneren den Kampf fortzuführen. Als Revan in der Kommandozentral der Raumstation erneut Bastila begegnete, gelang es ihm sie zur hellen Seite der Macht zu bekehren, wodurch die fortan wieder die Republik mit ihrer Kampfmeditation unterstützte und so ihre Chancen auf den Sieg deutlich erhöhte. Kurz danach traf Revan ein letztes Mal in einem Duell auf Malak. Nach einem langen Kampf schaffte er es doch die Oberhand zu gewinnen und den Sith-Lord umzubringen. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zu der Crew und der Ebon Hawk zurückkehren und so der eigenen Zerstörung durch die Explosion durch die Sternenschmiede entgehen. Auf Lehon wurde die sämtliche Besatzung der Hawk letztendlich für ihre glorreichen Leistungen ausgezeichnet. Ein Jahr nach der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede verließ Revan den republikanischen Raum und reiste in die unbekannten Regionen, wo er gegen die „wahren Sith“ vorgehen wollte. Darauf wurde die Hawk vorübergehend nicht mehr gesehen. Neben ihr ließ Revan auch noch die Droiden T3-M4 und HK-47 auf Malachor V zurück und reiste von da an alleine weiter. Rückkehr der Hawk [[Bild:Beschädigte Hawk.jpg|thumb|left|Die Hawk wurde schwer beschädigt.]] Vier Jahre später trat die Ebon Hawk schließlich wieder in Erscheinung. Die Harbinger, ein republikanisches Raumschiff, nahm die Hawk auf, nachdem sie von ihr ein Notsignal empfingen. Offenbar wurde der Frachter bei einem Gefecht mit dem Sith schwer beschädigt und als die Besatzung des Schiffes die Hawk genauer untersuchte, fanden sie bis auf einen Protokolldroiden und den ziemlich mitgenommenen Astromechdroiden T3-M4, niemanden mehr am Leben. Außerdem entdeckten sie den scheinbar ebenfalls toten Körper eines Sith-Lords, Darth Sion. Schon wenig später erwachte er jedoch wieder zum Leben und tötete mit seinen Sith-Attentätern, die von der Hawk aus auf die Harbinger gekommen waren, die gesamte Besatzung des Schiffes. Sions eigentliches Ziel die Verbannte, eine Jedi, die von der Harbinger nach Telos gebracht werden sollte, in die Hände zu bekommen, scheiterte allerdings, da der Protokolldroide von der Hawk, HK-50, in Wirklichkeit ein programmierter Killer war und die Verbannte während der Kämpfe außer Gefecht setzte und einsperrte. Von Kreia, einer alten Frau, die ebenfalls von der Hawk kam, und T3-M4 wurde sie einige Zeit danach noch rechtzeitig gefunden und auf der Hawk in Sicherheit gebracht. Mit der Kontrolle über die Harbinger feuerte Darth Sion auf den Frachter, doch gelang diesem den Sprung in den Hyperraum gerade noch rechtzeitig, wodurch sie, wenn auch nur knapp, der Zerstörung entging. Angriff der Sith Durch den Angriff der Harbinger waren sämtliche Lebewesen auf der Ebon Hawk umgekommen oder lagen zumindest im Sterben, wodurch es allein an T3 lag, das Schiff, welches mittlerweile doch einiges abbekommen hatte, zu reparieren. Es gelang ihm mit der Hilfe des Astromechdroiden 3C-FD, den Frachter notdürftig wieder zum laufen zu bringen und in ihn zum nächstgelegenen Ort zu manövrieren, der Peragus Minenstation. Die dort ansässigen Minenarbeiter kümmerten sich um die Verbannte, als einzige Überlebende, und brachten die noch immer Bewusstlose Frau auf ihre Krankenstation in einem Kolto-Tank unter. Auch T3 nahmen sie an sich sowie den HK-50 Droiden, dem es ebenfall gelungen war, sich auf die Hawk zu begeben. Von einigen Minen-Droiden wurde der Frachter kurz darauf ein wenig zusammen geflickt, ihre schweren Schäden sah man ihr allerdings weiterhin an. [[Bild:Hawk-Harbinger.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Die Harbinger greift die reparierte Ebon Hawk an.]] Während die Verbannte nun auf der Krankenstation heilte, kam es unter den Minenarbeit zu Uneinigkeiten. Für sie war inzwischen klar geworden, dass es sich bei der Frau um eine Jedi handelte und wegen dem hohen Kopfgeld, das die Exchange auf die vom Krieg übrig gebliebenen und somit letzten Jedi ausgesetzt hatte, wollten einige der Arbeiter ihnen die Jedi aushändigen. Dazu kam es jedoch nicht, da schon wenig später sämtliche Arbeiter von den Minendroiden brutal ermordet wurden. Dahinter steckte der HK-50 Droide, der die Verbannte ebenso seinem Meister aushändigen wollte. Nach ihrem Erwachen tat die Verbannte sich mit Kreia, welche man fälschlicherweise ins Leichenhaus gebracht hatte und Atton Rand, den sie in den Zellen der Station fand, sowie T3-M4 zusammen. Gemeinsam versuchten sie so bald wie möglich mit der Hawk von Peragus wieder zu entkommen, doch stellte sich dies durch das Zutun des HK-50 schwerer als geplant heraus. Nicht nur der Hangar, wo die Hawk untergebracht war, war versperrt wurden sondern benötigten sie auch noch Astrogationskarten, um sicher von der Station herauszukommen und nicht mit einem Asteroiden zu kollidieren. Während sie versuchten ihre Probleme zu lösen, dockte auch die Harbinger an Peragus an, was sich allerdings doch noch als hilfreich erwies. Über die Harbinger verschaffte sich die kleine Gruppe den Zugang zum Hangar der Hawk und von ihr konnten sie auch die Astrogationskarten entnehmen. Als Atton und die Verbannte die Hawk gerade Abflugbereit machten, drangen dutzende von Sith-Troopern in den Hangar ein und versuchten sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Mit den Geschütztürmen der Hawk abgewehrt, erhielten sie aber keine Chance ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen und auch Kreia hatte so noch genug Zeit auch auf die Hawk zu gelangen, da sie zuvor bei einem Kampf mit Sion aufgehalten wurden war. Endlich von der Minenstation entkommen, sah sich die Hawk erneut der Harbinger gegenüber und wurde sogleich auch wieder von ihr angegriffen. Mit Atton als Pilot beschloss die Gruppe, einfach ins Asteroidenfeld zu fliegen, wo sie versuchten schnellstmöglich einen Sprung in den Hyperraum zu starten. Zwar gelang ihnen dies noch rechtzeitig, doch wurden durch die Schüsse der Harbinger auch einige Asteroiden erfasst, die darauf sofort in einer Kettenreaktion explodierten und den gesamten Planeten mit sich in die Zerstörung rissen. Aufgrund der Astrogationskarten blieb der Hawk keine andere Wahl übrig und musste vorerst Kurs auf Telos nehmen, den Planeten zu dem die Verbannte ursprünglich gebracht werden sollte. Reisen mit der Verbannten Auf Telos angekommen, erwartete die Gruppe kein sonderlich freundlicher Empfang. Die Telos Security Force nahm umgehend die Verbannte und ihre Begleiter fest und sowohl die Ebon Hawk als auch T3-M4 und ihr sonstiger Besitz wurden beschlagnahmt. Der Grund hierfür war die Zerstörung der Peraugus-Minen. Da die TSF wusste, dass die Hawk dort gewesen war, beschuldigte man die Besatzung, an der Vernichtung des Planeten Schuld zu sein, weshalb sie erst einmal genauere Untersuchungen anstellen mussten. Während die Nachforschungen betrieben wurden, schlich sich eine Echani-Dienerin namens Brianna an den TSF-Wachen, die mit den Geschehen auf der gesamten Station schon völlig überfordert waren, vorbei und stahl die Hawk und somit auch T3, der sich auf dem Schiff befand, aus dem Hangar. Dabei wurde die Diebin von den Sicherheitskameras des Hangars bei ihrem Verbrechen aufgezeichnet. Als sich herausstellte, dass die Harbinger ebenso wie die Ebon Hawk am Unglücksort zur Stelle war, entließ man die kleine Gruppe nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Attentatsversuch aus der Haft, doch mussten sie weiterhin auf der Citadel Station unter Arrest bleiben. So begab sich die Verbannte zur TSF, wo sie von dem Schicksal ihres Schiffes und ihres Droiden erfuhr. Suche nach der Hawk Dies stellte natürlich ein Problem dar, denn die Gruppe hatte nicht vor noch länger auf der Citadel-Station zu verweilen, weshalb sie sich selbst auf die Suche nach dem Schiff machten und nicht auf die langsam Nachforschung der TSF warteten, die höchstwahrscheinlich so wie so kein Ergebnis bieten würden. In einer Cantina der Station traf die Verbannte wenig später auf Luxa, eine Angehörige der Exchange, die ihr klar machte, dass ihr Chef Loppak Slusk die Ebon Hawk gestohlen hatte. Da die Verbannte sich mittlerweile bereits mit den Ithorianern verbündet hatte und diesen bei dem Sanierungsprojekt von Telos zur Seite stehen wollte, indem sie Loppak darum bat, die Behinderungen ihrer Arbeiten zu unterlassen, begab sie sich in sein Hauptquartier. Bezüglich der Ebon Hawk war sie allerdings um sonst zu dem Quarren gegangen, denn Luxa hatte sich die ganze Geschichte über Loppak nur ausgedacht, weil sie hoffte selbst die Leiterin der Exchange zu werden, wobei die Verbannte dabei nur als Mittel zum Zweck diente. Doch hatte sie sich was die Verbannte anging, die nicht daran interessiert war Loppak zu ermorden, geirrt. Diesen Fehler musste Luxa mit den Leben bezahlen, worauf die Verbannte die Suche nach ihrem Schiff fortsetzte. thumb|left|Die [[Verbannte entdeckt ihr Schiff in Atris Akademie.]] Nachdem die Verbannte den Ithorianern bei ihrem Vorhaben hinreichend unterstützt hatte, liehen sie ihr ein Shuttle aus, mit dem sie zur in einer der Sanierungszonen reisen konnte, um dort auf den Zabrak Bao-Dur zu treffen, damit er ihr bei der Suche nach der Hawk behilflich sein könnte. Ihre Reise zu der Sanierungszone verlief jedoch nicht ganz reibungslos, als die Geschütze der Czerka Corporation auf das Shuttle schossen und es so zum abstürzen brachten. Mit Bao-Dur kämpfte sich die Verbannte an den vielen Czerka-Söldnern vorbei, in das Czerka-Lager, von wo aus der Zabrak den Aufenthaltsort der Hawk herausfand. Sicher, dass die Hawk den Planeten nicht verlassen hatte, musste sich das Schiff an den Polarkappen von Telos befinden und mit einem Shuttle, welches sich in der Nähe befindlichen Militärbasis zurückgeblieben war, in die Polarregionen zu reisen. Doch auch dort endete ihre Reise mit einem Absturz, nachdem drei weitere HK-50 Attentäter-Droiden das Shuttle angriffen. Diesen Angriff mussten die Droiden allerdings bald bereuen, als die Gruppe sie in einem Kampf ausschaltete. Danach wurde die Verbannte endlich in einem alten Bewässerungssystem bei der Suche nach der Hawk fündig. Überraschenderweise hatte eine alte Bekannte, die Jedi-Meisterin Atris, in der verlassenen Anlage einen neuen Ausbildungsort für die Jedi errichtet und auch die Hawk wurde nach ihrem Willen in dem Hangar untergebracht. Letztendlich erklärte Atris sich bereit, dass Schiff ihrer Besitzerin zurück zu geben. Außerdem entließ sie die Verbannte mit dem Auftrag die restlichen vom Krieg übrig gebliebenen Jedi ausfindig zu machen und sie in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine zu vereinen. Suche nach den Jedi-Meistern Schon kurz nach dem Verlassen von Telos diskutierte die Gruppe auf der Hawk über ihre nächsten Schritte, wobei sich T3-M4 plötzlich einschaltete. In der Jedi-Akademie hatte Atris seinen gesamten Speicher herunterladen lassen, was sie aber nicht wusste, war dass die Verbindung, die dabei hergestellt werden musste, T3 gestattete, sich an den Archiven der Akademie zu schaffen zu machen, wodurch er eine Aufzeichnung der Verbannung seiner neuen Meisterin sowie eine Liste, in der sämtliche Jedi-Meister und ihr Aufenthaltsort verzeichnet waren, beschaffen konnte. Mit dieser Liste konnten sie ihre Suche um einiges erleichtern und sie auf die Planeten Nar Shaddaa, Dantooine, Korriban und Onderon beschränken. Während die Gruppe auf die verschiedenen Planeten nun nach den Jedi-Meistern absuchte, wurde das Interesse des Sith-Lords Darth Nihilus geweckt. Die Verbannte strahlte in der Macht eine Art Wunde aus, die von seiner Schülerin Visas Marr wahrgenommen wurde. So befahl er ihr die Wunde genauer zu untersuchen, worauf sie sich auf die Hawk schlich und später von der Verbannten im Schlafraum des Schiffes entdeckt wurde. Dieses Treffen endete sogleich in einem Lichtschwertduell, in welchem die Verbannte die Oberhand gewann und Visas letztendlich zusammen brach. Sie wurde darauf auf der Krankenstation der Ebon Hawk behandelt und schwor nach ihrer Erwachung der Verbannten ihre Treue, womit die Besatzung des Schiffes um ein Mitglied erhöht wurde. Bei ihrer Suche kam die Verbannte in den Besitz unterschiedlichster Teile, die für einen HK-Droiden verwendet werden konnten. Da sich auf der Hawk noch immer der HK-47 Droide Revans befand, nutzte die Verbannte diese Teile um ihn zu reaktivieren. Was genau mit HK nach Revans Verschwinden passiert war, wusste nicht einmal er selbst, weil sein Gedächtnisspeicher der letzten fünf Jahre gelöscht wurden war, doch blieb er bei der Verbannten, um seinen wahren Meister ausfindig zu machen und die HK-50 Droiden, die er selbst als billige Kopien bezeichnete, auszulöschen. Blinde Passagiere und Piraten [[Bild:Landeplattform-Hawk.jpg|thumb|right|Die Ebon Hawk auf Nar Shaddaa.]] So bereiste die Gruppe mit der Hawk wenig später Nar Shaddaa, um dort den Jedi-Meister Zez-Kai Ell ausfindig zu machen. Nach dem Anflug brachte Atton das Schiff auf einem scheinbar verlassenen Landeplatz unter und versicherte der Verbannten noch, dass sich niemand an der Hawk stören würde, als der Toydarianer Quello die Gruppe darauf aufmerksam machte, dass es sich dabei um seinen Landeplatz handelte. Sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Situation erklärte er sich schließlich doch dazu bereit, die Hawk dort verweilen zu lassen, doch hatte er auch schon den Sklavenhändlern der Red Eclipse den Platz versprochen. Nachdem alles geklärt war, begann die Gruppe mit ihrer Suche nach Zez-Kai Ell. Auf dem heruntergekommenen Planeten traf die Verbannte bald auf Ratrin Vhek, welcher fest behauptete, die Hawk gehöre ihm. Er saß schon längere Zeit auf Nar Shaddaa fest und bestand nun darauf, sein Schiff zurück zu bekommen, damit er den Planeten endlich verlassen könnte und sich nicht weiter mit Frachtaufträgen über Wasser halten müsste. Die Verbannte bot ihm darauf die Hawk zurück, worauf er ihr nur noch sagte, sie solle sich schon mal an festen Boden unter ihren Füßen gewöhnen. Ratrins Plan, den Planeten umgehend zu verlassen, schlug jedoch fehl. Inzwischen war die Red Eclipse ebenfalls nach Nar Shaddaa gelangt und mussten nun unerfreut entdeckten, dass ihr Landeplatz schon belegt war. Darauf nahmen sie die Ebon Hawk ein und töteten Ratrin, der mit dem Schiff gerade verschwinden wollte. Da es unklug gewesen wäre ihr Schiff zu lange unbeaufsichtigt zurück zu lassen, kehrte die Verbannte einige Zeit nach dem Verlassen des Landeplatzes zur Hawk zurück, wo sie schon von den Sklavenhändlern erwartet wurde. Mit Hilfe der Crew gelang es der Verbannten aber die Red Eclipse in die Flucht zu schlagen, worauf die Hawk wieder in Sicherheit galt [[Bild:Hawk-Yacht.jpg|thumb|left|Die Ebon Hawk dockt an Gotos Yacht an.]] Während ihres Aufenthalts auf Nar Shaddaa schlug Atton vor die ID-Signatur des Frachters zu ändern, damit sie nicht immer ein so leichtes Ziel für ihre Feinde darstellen würden. In die vielen illegalen Geschäfte der Exchange, die auch diesen Planeten weitgehend kontrollierten, verwickelt, zog die Verbannte schon bald die Aufmerksamkeit Gotos auf sich, dem Anführer der Verbrecherorganisation. Schließlich brachte er die Verbannte in seine Gewalt und hielt die auf seiner Yacht gefangen. Ihren Freunden lag nun alles an ihrer Rettung. So schleuste T3 sich in eines von Voggas Lagern ein, wo er eine ID-Signatur, seiner Frachter stahl. Diese wurden ständig von Goto überfallen, da sie wertvollen Treibstoff auslieferten, der nach der Zerstörung der Peragus-Minen langsam zur Neige ging. Die Crew ließ darauf die Signatur der Hawk in diese umändern und sich von Gotos Yacht entführen lassen. Auf dem Schiff angekommen, befreite die Mannschaft ihre Freundin, deaktivierte den Traktorstrahl, welcher die Hawk fest hielt, und floh, noch bevor die Jacht von unzähligen Kopfgeldjägern zerstört wurde. Goto selbst kam bei der Explosion seines Schiffes nicht um, sondern rettete sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Ebon Hawk, wo er sich der Verbannten anschloss, um sie bei der Stabilisierung der Republik zu unterstützen. Die Kopfgeldjägerin Mira tat es ihm nach und kämpfte fort an ebenso an der Seite der Verbannten. Außerdem traf Zez-Kai Ell sich darauf mit der Verbannten und versicherte ihr, dass er sich nach Dantooine zur Jedi-Enklave begeben würde, so bald auch die anderen Meister von ihr kontaktiert wurden. Aufstände auf Onderon [[Bild:Hawk-Onderon.jpg|thumb|right|Die Hawk gerät in die Militärblockade über Onderon.]] Als die Mannschaft nach Onderon reiste, wurden sie im Orbit von einer Militärblockade daran gehindert, auf dem Planeten zu landen. Durch politische Auseinandersetzungen zwischen der Herrscherin Onderons Königin Talia und ihrem Cousin General Vaklu stand die Bevölkerung des Planeten kurz vor einem Bürgerkrieg. Beim Eintreffen der Hawk im onderonianischen Raum empfingen Colonel Tobins Jäger, einer Vaklus Verbündeter, das Schiff und griffen sie, da es bekannt war, dass sie der Republik angehörte, von der sich Vaklus Anhänger lossagen wollten, an. Gezwungen auf dem Mond Dxun eine Notlandung zu vollziehen, musste die Mannschaft einen anderen Weg finden Onderon und so auch den Jedi-Meister Kavar zu erreichen. Derweilen blieb Atton auf der Hawk zurück, um die Beschädigungen des Kampfes zu reparieren. Auf dem Mond begegnete die Verbannte einen Clan der Mandalorianer mit welchen sie sich zusammentat. Nachdem sie für ihren Mandalor, bei dem es sich um Canderous Ordo handelte, einige Aufgaben bewältigt hatte, erklärte er sich dazu bereit, sie in seinem Shuttle mit nach Onderon zu nehmen, wo sie Kontakt mit Kavar aufnehmen konnte. Allerdings musste die Verbannte bevor sie sich näher unterhalten konnten wieder vom Planeten fliehen, als Vaklus Soldaten offen gegen sie vorgingen. Zurück auf Dxun konnte die Verbannte wieder mit der Ebon Hawk, die inzwischen weitgehend repariert und mit Mandalor, der auf anderen Welten die Mandalorianer zusammen führen wollte, um ein Besatzungsmitglied gestiegen war, reisen. Kampf gegen die Sith Mit der Vereinigung aller Jedi-Meister begab sich die Verbannte mit der Hawk nach Dantooine, um sie in der von ihnen wieder aufgebauten Jedi-Enklave zu treffen und die Wahrheit ihrer damaligen Verbannung herauszufinden. Als die Meister der Frau erklärten, sie hätte die natürliche Begabung mit anderen Machtverbindungen einzugehen und ihnen so ihrem Willen aufzuzwängen, hielten sie es für das Richtige, sie endgültig von der Macht zu trennen, damit niemanden mehr Schaden zugefügt würde. Kreia, die ebenfalls das Gespräch verfolgte, hinderte sie aber daran und brachte die Jedi auf der Stelle um. Sie ließ sich darauf von Atris’ Echani-Dienerinnen zurück zur Telos-Akademie bringen, damit Atris über Kreia, bei der es sich in Wirklichkeit um die Sith Darh Traya handelte, zu richten. Durch die Machtverbindung die sie mit der Verbannten eingegangen war, sah die Verbannte keine andere Möglichkeit als Kreia mit der Hawk schnellstmöglich zu folgen. In Atris’ Akademie angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass auch Atris sich der Dunkelheit ergeben hatte, doch gelang es der Verbannten sie in einem Lichtschwertduell zu besiegen, worauf sie sie alleine in der Akademie zurück ließ und sich mit der Hawk zur Citadel Station begab, da diese bereits von Darth Nihilus und den Sith angegriffen wurde. Von hier aus ließ die Gruppe die Hawk zurück und reiste mit einem Shuttle zur Ravager, welche sie, nachdem die Verbannte Darth Nihilus getötet hatte, zerstörten und somit Telos vor den Sith retteten. [[Bild:Hawk-UnbReg.jpg|thumb|left|Die Ebon Hawk fliegt erneut in die Unbekannten Regionen.]] Auf Revans Spuren So musste nur noch Kreia Einhalt geboten werden, die in der Zwischenzeit nach Malachor V zur Trayus-Akademie gereist war. Jetzt wieder mit der Hawk unterwegs geriet das Schiff, sobald es auf Malachor angekommen war, in starke Turbolenzen. Dies hatte einen Absturz zur Folge, in welchen die Hawk zwischen zwei Felswänden eingequetscht und schwer beschädigt wurde. Trotz des heftigen Absturzes überlebte die Besatzung und die Verbannte konnte zur Trayus-Akademie gehen, wo sie erst Darth Sion und wenig später Kreia tötete. Während ihr dies gelang hatte Bao-Durs Remote den Masseschatten-Generator reaktiviert, welcher drohte den gesamten Planeten zu zerstören. Die Hawk nahm die Verbannte allerdings noch rechtzeitig auf, wodurch sie der Vernichtung entgingen. Die Verbannte folgte darauf mit der Hawk Revan in die unbekannten Regionen, der dort angeblich gegen die „wahren Sith“ vorging. Was aus der Ebon Hawk und der Verbannten danach wurde, ist bis dahin ungewiss… Bekannte Besatzung thumb|right|[[Davik Kang vor seinem Lieblingsschiff.]] Besitzer *Ratrin Vhek *Davik Kang *Revan *Kreia *Verbannte Piloten *Hudrow *Carth Onasi *Atton Rand Co-Piloten *Bastila Shan Mechaniker *T3-M4 *3C-FD *Bao-Dur *Remote Crew-Mitglieder *Canderous Ordo *HK-47 *Mission Vao *Zalbaar *Juhani *Jolee Bindo *Visas Marr *Mical *G0-T0 *Mira Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:EbonHawk-Konzept.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung der Ebon Hawk.]] *Das Design und der Name der Ebon Hawk (engl:''schwarzer Habicht) erinnern stark an den ''Millennium Falken, dies ist jedoch beabsichtigt, was in einem Gespräch über Darth Malak ersichtlicht wird. *Der Namen Ebon Hawk war der erste, den die Entwickler des Spiels für das Schiff wählten und dieser hielt sich auch bis zum Ende. Alternativen Knights of the Old Republic I *Wenn man Juhani bereits auf Dantooine tötet, betritt sie die Ebon Hawk niemals. *Sollte der Spieler darauf verzichten HK-47 auf Tatooine von Yuka Laka zu kaufen, so wird auch dieser niemals ein Crew-Mitglied des Schiffes. Knights of the Old Republic II *Ebenso schleicht sich wenn der Spieler männlich ist Brianna an Bord und der Jünger kommt nie auf die Hawk. *Wenn man auf der dunklen Seite spielt, nimmt man Hanharr anstelle von Mira mit auf das Schiff. *Zum beenden des Spiels muss der Spieler HK-47 nicht reparieren. Er bleibt dann einfach die gesamte Zeit deaktiviert an Bord des Schiffes. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *Darth Malak in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Ebon Hawk in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Capital-Klasse Kategorie:Raumfrachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Jedi Ordens en:Ebon Hawk es:Halcón de Ébano pl:Ebon Hawk